Bajo Tu Suela
by Aika Rithalin Lithium
Summary: Se miran a los ojos, aunque ya no es lo mismo: la rabia, la furia, los pequeños enfados, han ido rompiendo su amor poco a poco, pero cuando crees que ya no tiene arreglo...


Bajo Tu Suela

**Hey, aquí os traigo un nuevo songfic, y sí… ¡Mido y Ulvi otra vez! Lo siento, pero adoro esa parejita. La canción es de Pignoise, la descubrí una noche de insomnio (raro, ¿eh?) viendo Kiss TV y me enamoré de ella, a pesar de que es un poco depre. Es preciosa, os recomiendo escucharla (: y a ver el videoclip.  
><strong>

"_Bajo tu suela, ya no quepo. Bajo tu calor, me congelo. En mi cabeza, ya no te pienso. Entre tus brazos, ya no me duermo"_

Él la mira, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Ella le devuelve la furiosa mirada, gritándole que ya no le soporta más, con la misma boca que un día le dijo "te quiero". ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Cómo han llegado hasta ese punto? Ulvida coge una foto de la estantería más cercana y la arroja contra el suelo, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Entre los cristales, se pueden distinguir sus dos rostros, no hace mucho tiempo, apretados entre sí, y sonriendo felices. Él la observa, sintiendo crecer la furia en su interior. Está realmente cabreado. Harto de sus caprichos y sus manías. Se lo grita a escasos centímetros de su cara, consiguiendo tensar aún más el ambiente. Ninguno de los dos puede contenerse, alzan la voz por encima de la de otro, sin pensar en el daño que puedan causar sus palabras. Están en plena discusión a muerte y ya no les importa nada.

Todos sus recuerdos felices se han quedado dormidos en un lugar imposible de encontrar, donde nadie podrá llegar jamás. Se han ido quedando sin nada por lo que amarse, y encontrando motivos para odiarse inhumanamente.

"_En mi nariz, no te huelo. En mi lombriz, no te siento. De tu caja de sorpresas, ya no me sorprendo. De tu caja de herramientas ya no soy el dueño"_

Midorikawa siente que la chispa se ha apagado entre los dos. Ya no tienen que contener sus pensamientos, porque ya no hay nada por lo que luchar. La rosa perfectamente abierta y formada que un día simbolizó su amor, ahora yace marchita en algún rincón, con los pétalos blancos desprendidos de ella, y esparcidos a su alrededor. Ellos se inyectan veneno mutuamente, porque ¿de qué sirve intentar rescatar algo que ya está muerto? Es mejor aprovechar y desahogarse de la rutina que les envuelve, de los celos de ella que le hacen desconfiar y estallar al más mínimo error. Le dice que es un mentiroso, le chilla que está harta, que deje de mentirle. Él le responde, en el mismo tono, que no le está mintiendo. Repiten ese diálogo sin sentido una y otra vez.

Quizá hace un tiempo, ella se habría cansado, se hubiese calmado, y habrían acabado disculpándose los dos. Actuando a la mañana siguiente como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero eso es algo que sabe que no volverá a pasar. Todas las oportunidades que se han dado, ya se gastaron. Ella no pondrá nada de su parte, porque él tampoco lo hace. Siente que ya no le importa si le molesta algo o no, y esa es una de las razones por las que se le hace imposible tolerar sus muchos errores. Esos que antes la hacían reír, de los que se llegó a enamorar. Ahora son el motivo de estar clavándole las espinas de su rosa blanca, sin piedad, en el corazón.

"_Voy a engañar al corazón, solo para quedarme contigo. Quiero encontrar una razón, para quedarme dentro de tu abrigo. Si debajo de tu suela, yo ya no quepo"_

Él odia que siempre esté de mal humor, que la tome con él siempre que puede. La ve como un mechero en una habitación llena de gas: una sola chispa puede hacerla explotar. Él, solo es quien sujeta el mechero, quien desliza su dedo por la rueda que lo enciende. Y por más que se quema, no aprende. ¿Por qué no lo dejan ya? Podrían romper y parar de hacerse daño, pero es como estar en un callejón sin salida, siendo acorralados por algo, que les impide salir de su infierno personal. A veces tienen ganas de huir y dejarlo todo atrás. Empezar de cero. Olvidarse el uno del otro. Acabar con el sufrimiento.

Pero ni siquiera han sopesado nunca esa opción.

"_En tu sillón no me siento. En tu rincón ya no entro. Si mi parte de nuestra naranja no te echa de menos. Si resulta que ahora mi tormenta no quiere tus truenos"_

Y son esos pequeños detalles, discusiones cotidianas, los que les llevan a tirarse los trastos a la cabeza continuamente, llevando a más todas esas tonterías. Pelean con énfasis, pierden el control y atacan sin más con palabras. Van destrozándose mutuamente, poco a poco. Sus corazones van rompiéndose día a día. Con cada pequeño golpe, se forma una nueva grieta que amenaza con destruirles.

Ella no le echa de menos. Hacían una pareja perfecta. Todo el mundo les admiraba. Se llevaban tan bien hace tan poco… Parece imposible que todo eso esté echándose a perder. Y le da igual. Desea a menudo que la vida de él se acabe. Él va acumulando rencor, por su parte. Sobrevive de pura rabia. Su único propósito al llegar a casa es esperar a que ella encuentre una razón para volver a gritarle, y entonces reprocharle por lo que sea, desquitándose con ella. El estrés de tenerla enfurecida eternamente, no obstante, le va matando por dentro. Sabe que con solo decir "basta", puede alejarse de ese ambiente tan horrible, de la sensación de estar atrapado en un agujero negro, pero por alguna razón no puede dar ni un paso adelante, ni atrás. No pueden arreglar las cosas, pero al mismo tiempo, tampoco se siente capaz de estar sin ella.

"_Voy a engañar al corazón, solo para quedarme contigo. Quiero encontrar una razón, para quedarme dentro de tu abrigo"_

Midorikawa, dentro de su cabeza, comienza una discusión con su subconsciente.

No puedo más. Necesito parar.

Es curioso. Estaba esperando tus sabios consejos.

¿Mis sabios consejos?

Claro, tú eres el hombre que más sabe en momentos así. ¿Será que merece la pena tolerar las cosas que son rechazadas por nuestra intolerancia, para poder encontrarse realmente bien? Quizá es la intolerancia tu único problema. Tu intolerancia para con su forma de ser. Aprende a aceptarla tal y como es. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no significa eso, amar a una persona? Si no la toleras, no la amas. Si eres intolerante, tu corazón será incapaz de demostrar amor.

"_Voy a engañar al corazón, solo para quedarme contigo"_

Ella sigue gritándole cosas que duelen. Él agacha la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y relajando los puños. No quiere seguir así. No puede. En realidad, duda de que ningún ser humano sea capaz de soportar ese desprecio diario. Si ella tan solo dejara de gritar… si dejasen de pelear aunque fuera un poco… si él pudiese callarla de alguna forma. Él podría tolerar lo que fuese. ¿Ella podría hacer lo mismo por él? En un impulso desesperado, la acerca bruscamente a su boca y le roba un beso, violentamente. Está seguro, mientras la abraza con una fuerza exagerada, de que las marcas de sus dedos en sus brazos se quedarán grabadas en un tono morado más adelante. Ulvida se separa tan bruscamente como él la ha acercado, y le mira, sintiendo una gran confusión en su interior. Su cabeza le dice una cosa, pero su pecho, le dice otra.

"_Quiero encontrar una razón, para quedarme dentro de tu abrigo. Si debajo de tu suela, yo ya no quepo"_

Dejando por unos instantes, de escuchar a la cabeza, le agarra de la camisa y le acerca a ella, con violencia. Besándole con furia. Más fuerte que en toda su vida. Midorikawa la corresponde, apasionadamente. A decir verdad, no sabría diferenciar si es furia o pasión. Igualmente, vuelven a separarse, y se miran con el ceño fruncido. Y unas repentinas ganas de más dentro de sí mismos. Ella le tumba en la cama de un brutal empujón, apretando los dientes. Pero se queda de pie. No sabe si es eso lo que él esperaba. No tiene ni idea de qué pasará a continuación. ¿Qué ha sido de los gritos? No, ahora está todo en silencio. Pero un silencio extraño. Ryuuji arranca el cable de la lámpara que hay encima de la mesita que está al lado de la cama y la atrae hacia sí con él, por la muñeca. Ella se deja arrastrar y cae encima de él, besándole frenéticamente, y siendo totalmente correspondida.

Y así las cosas se arreglan. Pegan los trocitos de su corazón con pegamento, al igual que los pétalos de su rosa. Al fin y al cabo, no todo está perdido.

**Bueno, esto ha sido mi reflexión sobre la canción y me he inspirado en el videoclip, que por cierto, me encanta. Espero que no sea demasiado raro, es lo que he captado yo. La parte del subconsciente, si veis el video, la entenderéis mejor, si es que os ha resultado demasiado extraño. He cambiado las frases, pero es más o menos eso.**

**Ah, bueno, ojalá os haya gustado, mis queridos lectores.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**¡ADióS! (:**


End file.
